noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
School Festival Senpai
School Festival Senpai (a.k.a Hajime) Hajime-senpai loves organizing and leading festivals. He is very energetic and loves playing taiko drums. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the basic beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and two memorable events. He is part of the 3-B class. Appearance Hajime has longish dark brown hair, which appears reddish in CGs and Super Love Mode, and he wears a blue and white festival band around his head. He has a slightly darker complexion than other student, and has stubble on his chin. He wears blue and white festival attire with an orange waistband, along with black wristbands, black half pants, and brown flip-flops. Items Once Hajime visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the basic beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Split * Basketball * Beach Ball * Bean Bag * Big Chick Chair * Bonsai Plant * Brown Sofa * Buttermilk Cookies * Chips * Chocolate Cake * Flower Swing Set * Gardening Tools * Gazebo * Gnome * Goldfish Scooping Booth * Gothic Table Set * Guitar * Heart Balloons * Heart of Roses * Jack o' Lantern * Juice Can * Kite * Large Rock Formation * Leather Armchair * Lily Pad * Macarons * Maid Cafe Set * Maneki Neko * Mini Pool * Mirror * Mistletoe * New Year Bell * Pet Dog * Pillow Fort * Pumpkin Special Set * Race Practice Area * Reindeer * Rose Vase * Rubber Duck * Santa's Chair * Skeleton Model * Snow Globe * Strawberry Parfait * Taiko Drum * Traditional Tea Set * Vase of Roses * Watermelon * Watermill * Wheelbarrow Love Letter (Requires 34 visits to obtain) "Your coffee fuels the flame in my soul. I feel so energized and ready to celebrate life!!!" -Hajime-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 85 visits to obtain) You hear loud drumming coming from outside. No doubt it's Hajime-senpai again. You wonder what festival this is for. Nothing seems to be scheduled in the school calendar. Hajime-senpai: '"(Your name)! Come on out." You hear him say from outside. You wonder what this could be. You open the cafe door. Hajime-senpai is on a taiko drum, surrounded by people waving banners with hearts on them. '''Hajime-senpai: '"I will show you, with this drum performance, the strength of my feelings for you." He takes a deep breath. 'Hajime-senpai: '"HYAAAAA!" He keeps a drumming a loud and steady rhythm. 'Hajime-senpai: '"This beat represents the beat of my heart when I'm with you, strong and steady." 'Hajime-senpai: '"Seeing you fills me with so much energy and passion for life. Everyday feels like a festival when I'm with you." Special CGs 1st Story CG You just went out to dinner with Hajime-senpai. Being the really rowdy, happy person he is, you were surprised that he wanted your first date to be a simple dinner. '''Hajime-senpai: “It's because I wanted you to see a different side of me." Certainly, Hajime-senpai looks quite different today. Instead of his usual attire, he's wearing more casual clothing, donning a blue jacket (with sleeves) and simple unripped pants. After dinner, Hajime-senpai invites you to take a walk around the park near the restaurant. Hajime-senpai: "It's nice to walk around after a meal, you know. It's good for digestion and makes you feel you more energized!" You: "Yes I have to agree. And the sights in the park are wonderful too!" Hajime-senpai: "They're even more enjoyable when I'm seeing them with you! Hehe." Suddenly, you feel a drop of water splash on your face. Then another, and another. You look up to the sky and see that it has started to rain. The rain keeps falling harder by the second. Suddenly, you see a shadow loom over you from behind. You turn around to see Hajime-senpai holding his jacket over you to shield you. Hajime-senpai: "Come in here. It'll be bad if you got sick." You: "Ah, thank you senpai." You take shelter under Hajime-senpai's jacket. He puts his hand on your shoulder pulling the jacket over you, bringing you closer to him. You feel quite warm despite the cold wind that comes with the rain. You: "It’s a wonder why it's suddenly raining! The weather was so sunny just a few moments ago." Hajime-senpai: "Life's funny like that, isn't it? One moment can totally be different from the next! You can never tell what will happen next." You start walking right back to the restaurant, jacket still wrapped around the two of you. Hajime-senpai: "But I know no matter what life throws at me, I’ll be alright as long as I’m with you!" Birthday: Today is Hajime-senpai's special day! You decided to have your own mini-festival inside the cafe to celebrate! All of his friends are at the cafe, setting up their own taiko drums and painting banners for Hajime-senpai's arrival! Since Hajime-senpai likes Taiko drums, you and his friends decided to pool some money to buy him another one to add to his collection. When everyone is done setting up, you ask Soujiro-senpai to bring Hajime-senpai to the cafe. You ask Soujiro-senpai to blindfold him so he won't be able to peek at the surprise. They arrive at the cafe, Soujiro-senpai leads Hajime-senpai through the door. Hajime-senpai: "Oh boy! I just love surprise! I can't wait to see what you did!" Soujiro-senpai removes the blindfold from Hajime-senpai's eyes. Everyone starts sounding their taiko drums.All together, everyone shouts "HAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME!!" Hajime-senpai beams, his smile almost ear-to-ear. He pumps one first in the air and yells. Hajime-senpai: "YEAH!THIS IS AWESOME!" Soujiro-senpai: "Happy birthday, my dear friend. Ever since we were kids, I've always been inspired by your energetic and happy nature." Soujiro-senpai: "I know sometimes I can slightly irritable and sarcastic, but that doesn't stop you from trying to make me smile. Happy birthday, Hajime." Yuu-senpai: "Happy birthday, Hacchi! I'm glad that I'm friends with such a happy person! Hanging around you makes me feel energized and happy too! Yuu-senpai: "I also admire how you seem like such a tough guy but you're really sweet and kind and just full of happiness! Hehe. Happy birthday!!!" You come up to Hajime-senpai with the Taiko drum gift. You: "Here, Hajime-senpai! Another taiko drum for your collection! Happy Birthday!" Hajime-senpai hoists the Taiko drum onto his shoulder. He takes the wooden stick and hits the drum hard! The sound echoes through the cafe. Hajime-senpai: "AMAZING! Hoho! This drum is of excellent quality!!! I can't wait to use this in the next festival!" Hajime-senpai: "My friends! THANK YOU!!! Having great friends like one of you guys is one of the reasons why I can feel so energized! You guys inspire me every day!" Hajime-senpai: "And thank you, my darling (your name), for arranging this mini-festival for my birthday! We are going to have so much fun today!" Hajime-senpai: "You know what else lights a fire in my soul? Being fed a piece of my birthday cake by my best girl! Can I have a bite of that energizing cake?" White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Yo Mc! Hey! Thanks for the amazing delicious chocolate last Valentine's day! Eating them made me feel super energized by your love! I hope in times when you need strength, this gift will remind you that I am always here for you! '' ''Love, Hajimekun Item: Drum Relationships: Soujiro-senpai (A.k.a Caligraphy Club Senpai): "The results of my work should be used for display in galleries, not meant for the use of festival banners!" Soujiro-senpai often protests at Hajime-senpai, but despite this he still helps him at the end of the day. They have been friends since childhood since their homes are located right next to each other. *As obtained and translated from Notice me senpai Indonesian FB page Others: School Festival Yukata.png|Star Festival CG School Festival SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG imageddsss.jpeg|Halloween treat CG Super Love Mode Quotes * "My love for you is stronger than I am! I feel like nothing can bring me down when you're around! Thank you for being my inspiration to celebrate life!" * "My feelings for you burn hotter than a thousand suns! You are the fire in my soul! It feels great to be alive when I'm with you!" * "Knowing that I'll get to see you at school is what helps me get up in the morning! Everyday is a great day when I see you!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Festivals like this are what I live for!!! Thanks for helping me organize all of this! I'm really lucky that the person I like is not only beautiful but incredibly capable as well!" * "A festival with you by my side?!? Definitely the best festival ever!!! And I'll spend the rest of it making sure it'll get even better! We'll have so much fun together! HYAAAA!" * "The raging fire in my heart is enough to set all these fireworks ablaze! My love for you burns brighter than all of them combined!!!" Christmas Confessions * I love the holiday season!!! Everything is so festive and bright!!! It is indeed the most wonderful time of the year! I can't wait to celebrate it with you! * What's the matter? Are you cold? Well, come here and let me put my arms around you! All of my energy will surely warm you right up! * WHOA! You got me a present??? This is so cool! It's a new festival headband!!! Thank you, thank you! I'll wear this all the time!!! Pre-Super Love Mode * "I'm on fire! AHHHH!" * "HAH! I feel so energized! Thanks!" * "What is it? You wanna touch my biceps?" Ultimate Love Mode Confession "W-what? You like me back? AAAAHHH! I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest! I'm so happy! I can't believe this is happening! I'm such a lucky guy! I promise you won't regret choosing me! I love you so much!!!" Category:Boys